Traum
''Traum ''is a horror RPG game created by Ruskatuli. Synopsis Mike is a common man who had it all planned out. A loving wife, a house and a steady income. The American dream. Now stuck with a dull office job and a terrible boss, family was all he got. Tensions from work were carried over to home and while not everything was full of champagne and rose petals, dreams and plans were still intact. Until that one fateful day. Can even the best of plans be shattered by unexpected news? Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game can be saved by accessing the menu. The gameplay consists of investigating through objects in order to find out more about Mike's memories. Many of the objects can be interacted with multiple times and some items trigger flashback memories of days past. During the gameplay there are also choices that will affect some future events. Characters Mike An average salaryman whose life has been slowly collapsing, as he has a boring office job, coworkers he doesn’t get along with and an abusive boss. Because of this, he’s shown to be a cranky man, who can find solace by being alongside Irma. As the story progresses, it’s revealed that he’s impotent and can’t have children. Because of this, he becomes more paranoid and unstable, believing Irma is cheating on him, seeing his male coworkers as rivals and having bizarre hallucinations. Irma Mike’s wife, a loving and supporting woman. She’s busy visiting her sister (who disapproves Mike and Irma’s marriage) so she’s absent from the house. Also, things have been complicated in their marriage recently, but Mike loves her, nonetheless. It’s revealed she and Mike can’t have children because Mike is impotent. This caused troubles in their marriage, as Irma didn’t want to adopt kids and Mike started to believe Irma will leave him for a more “capable man”. Endings Mike starts having strange memories about Irma cheating on him with one of his coworkers. Jealous, he goes back to the office to confront them about it, only to find Irma in a white dress. She explains that she’s been dead for a week and Mike murdered her all along. After the doctor told them that Mike was impotent and couldn’t have children, he became very paranoid and insecure, believing that Irma will leave him for a more capable man (also the memories of the strange man seducing Irma are revealed to be Mike himself). Distraught by Mike’s violent changes, Irma tried to move with her sister temporally; but Mike, believing that she was running away with a lover, killed her by bludgeoning her head. Irma tells him to accept the truth and give himself in. Ending 1 If Mike chooses to accept the truth, he commits suicide to be with Irma. They hold hands and walk towards a white light, implied to be the afterlife. Later, it’s revealed that Mike has been dead since leaving the office at the beginning of the game. Irma’s sister realized he had killed Irma and run over him with her car as revenge. Mike died on the impact and his adventures had been all a dying dream. The police find Mike’s corpse and arrests Irma’s sister for murdering him. Also, Irma’s rotten corpse is found in Mike’s backyard. Ending 2 If Mike chooses not to accept the truth, he insists he has seen too much contradicting memories during his adventure, and he can’t believe what Irma is saying. He shoots Irma’s ghost and tries to leave the office, only for Irma to change into a monstrous version of herself and drag him to hell. Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Drama Category:Mystery Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2016 Category:Adventure Category:Western Games